fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OS12/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's twelth episode. #AlternativeFacts April and Luca are standing in front of the high school entrance. Despite being early autumn, it's raining and the twins are obviously annoyed. "If Mai-chan would be going to the students council, she would have told us." April states for the tenth time. "I called her." Luca answers, lowering his phone. "She is not answering. Again." April sighs. "We have been waiting long enough. Shall we head home?" Her twin brother hesitates. "No, let's wait a bit longer." Suddenly, a message arrives. 17:34 Sakaki Rara: I'll go home with Rara-chan after the students council meeting. The twins read the message, and sigh. "Again, huh?" "It's been like this the whole week through." The opening plays. In the students council room, Mai is simply sketching a few things on her notebook while listening to Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan. Suddenly, Saito Yasu sits down next to them. "Hey, Sakaki!" He greets her. Pulling out her earphones, Mai looks up. "Ah, hello, Saito-senpai." "How are you?" "I am fine. My cousin just moved to Tokyo. It's great that I can spend more time with her." "Sakaki Rara? I think the whole school already knows her." Mai laughs. "Sounds like Rara-chan." "Have you seen her drawings? She's quite an artist! Is it family business?" "Not really. Plus, my mum's a medicine professor. Although… I don't come after her either. My uncle and my aunt aren't extraordinary creative either." "What about your father?" "Divorced. No contact. Don't worry about it." Mai answers. "What about you?" "Nothing special." Yasu sighs. "Not that I don't mind a normal family - I think that Ishikawa-senpai is often busy with his family business." "Ishikawa-senpai's family?" Mai asks. "Didn't you know that his parents own the largest music label in Japan?" Yasu asks. "That's likely why Eriko - Amagawa-senpai is so close to him." "They are quite close." Mai agrees. "Yes, sadly. I mean, I admit that I have a crush on her-" "Did you ever tell her?" "No, no. I mean, Ishikawa-senpai and Amagawa-senpai are a thing." "As in-" Mai stops. "Ooooh…" "It is quite obvious. I mean, they even live together and-" "If you wouldn't mind," Suddenly, Ren stands behind them. "please stop gossiping about Eriko and me and prepare for the meeting." Yasu and Mai, obviously embarrassed, quickly nod. Eventually, the meeting commences. Once over, most of the students - including Mai and Yasu, have left, and so do Eriko and Ren. They drive back home where Ren immediately sits down at his desk and starts working. Eriko watches him for a moment before sighing. "You're OK?" She asks him. "You seem stressed, Ren." "I am fine. It is just lots of school work and so on." "Take time to relax." "Don't worry about it." "I can do some students council work for you." "You," Ren turned around. "have a concert coming up and should prepare for your university entrance. What was it again? The university, you want to go to requires top level skills, and you have a competition coming up." "I.… Eriko sighs. "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." "I am fine with doing my work on my own." "You can't do everything." Eriko reminds him, hoping to get more than his common answers. Ren stops writing for a moment. He knows that Eriko is right, but he has enough to do. "You know… I just remembered." Eriko suddenly says. "Sakaki Mai-chan, first year vice-class representative of class 1-B. Her mother works for the University of Tokyo." Ren is not very interested. "She does?" "Professor Sakaki Rena. Some other fancy titles, I guess too. She is extremely young for her skills, considered as highly intelligent. Still a mother, divorced actually, and admired for that. Mai-chan seems to be her only daughter." "What are you going for, Eri?" A grin appears on her face. "Well, I'm sure that you could ask Mai-chan for tips or similar. Maybe even meet her mother." "I am not going to use a kouhai for my own career, Eri." Ren reminds her. "I want to achieve it on my own." Eriko sighs again, turning back. "Seriously…" She grumbles. "That's not how it works in reality either." "Life isn't one of the romance novels, you deny to read, Eri." Ren, having turned back, comments. Eriko blushes. She sits down in front of the TV which she turns on. It's a TV broadcast of a popular talk show. It's the recording of a popular internet talk show that recently started to use the VirtNet as main broadcasting platform. The show starts with footage of Kira Star, including her recent concert and performances, as well as the announcement of the TIF that Kira will perform there too. "Ah, Kira-chan!" Eriko smiles and turns up the volume. The interviewer is no one else but Lilylight. She reveals that the whole thing is a live stream and anyone watching can send questions. "And there we go, we have our first question!" Lily announces. "Ready?" Kira nods. "Sure." Eriko sighs. "Too bad that I missed the live stream… It was during the meeting today…" Obviously, Ren is surprised. He looks up with confusion in his face. "But Sakaki was in the meeting…" He thinks. "That doesn't make sense." "What club are you in school?" Lilylight asks, and Kira laughs. "That was an obvious question." "Well…? Which is it?" "Anime club." Kira admits. Ren's confusion grows - Mai is in the school orchestra, not in the anime club. "What's your favourite?"�"Definitely TWO CARDS." Kira claims. "Maho is awesome." Lily agrees. "She is definitely. Are we going to get a cover anytime soon?" Kira laughs nervously. "Who knows?" "Then… the next question…" The interview continues. Ren returns to his studies, but can't concentrate. "Why would the daughter of a prestigious professor become an idol?" He wonders. "It would make much more sense for her to be interested in medicine and science, and not in entertainment or music. And her answers don't fit to Sakaki either way. I might just misjudged it? She could be a fan. Or she lied to hide herself in realty…" He shakes his head and takes his school materials to leave the room and focus onto studying. Eriko continues watching, and eventually, the programme ends with a performance by Kira. It's once again Fairy Tale Romance, although the quality is remarkably worse than usually. In the train, Rara is surfing online while Mai is reading through her notes of today's maths lesson. "Hey, Mai?" Rara speaks up. "Hm?" Mai looks up from her notes. "What's up?" "It's really awesome how you've grown since you became you-know-who." Rara smiles produly. "Who?" "Your… alter ego?" "My what?" Rara sighs. "Kira." "Ooooh." Mai realises. "Eh… thanks?" "Did you write like a fake CV for Kira? The answers here are quite different from you." She waves her phone in front of Mai. "Where?" "The live stream from today. How did you do that in the first place? You were at a student's council meeting, weren't you?" "Live stream? I never did a live stream." "Really? But this here-" Mai takes a look at the recording of the live stream that Rara was watching. "I never did that…" She realises. "Seriously, that's not me!" Both girls are surprised. "Are you sure?" Rara asks. "Definitely!" Mai quickly nods. "Who in the world is that then..?" Once they return home, Rara occupies Mai's bed while Mai takes her desktop chair. "As chaotic as always." Rara jokes while looking around. "Oh my… I haven't been here in ages. Where's your Disney princess costume?" Mai is embarrassed. "I sold that online years ago!" "Sure?" Rara teases. "I thought I saw you with it only a few months ago!" Mai sighs. "Well… I want to message Lily about the stream." "You've got Lilylight's private contact details?" Rara is amazed. "Yeah." Mai absent minded replies. She boots her computer, causing Rara to curiously peek over her shoulder. "Soo…?" Mai opens her VirtNet app on which she is logged in as Kira. "Isn't it against the ToU to have two main accounts?" Rara asks. "It is." Mai says. "I don't know why, but the chief programmer of VirtNet told me it's fine." "You know Hirota Arata?" Rara is surprised. "Not really until I met him with Kira and so on." She opens the message app and starts writing a message with Rara's help. Eventually, they decide on something. "Hey Lily, it's me, Kira. I'm quite sure that you remember the live stream from today with me. I have no idea how that happened, but that wasn't me - from what I remember. In fact, I was in a meeting and had no time to do the stream. Can you explain me somehow how that happened? - Kira" Mai reads out. Rara agrees, and they send it. "Then we now wait for Lily's answer?" Rara asks, and Mai nods. "Anything else to do?" "Yes, actually." Mai answers. "I have to finish Kira's performance for the TIF." "Hey!" Rara calls out. "What about our visit at the TIF? You promised me to go if I'd be in Tokyo at some point!" "I … did? I actually am going with April and Luca…" Mai blinks. "But I guess, we can go together." She smiles. "But you need to let me work now." Rara leaves Mai after saying good bye, and Mai starts working on her performance, although slightly distracted because she waits for Lily's answer. Eventually, the day of the TIF comes and Rara and Mai meet up with April and Luca. "Huh? You didn't mention that your cousin is coming." April claims, unhappily surprised. "Yeah… I promised her that I'd go to a TIF with her when she's in Tokyo, so…" "I look forward to it!" Rara cheerfully announces. April and Luca don't. They eventually find themselves in the crowd when the last performing idols leave the stage and all lights turn dark. "Uuh~ Who's next?" April asks excited. It's Kira who stands in a basic VirtNet realm - a white box. "Hello~" She greets everyone. "I am Kira Star." The audience cheers. "Please listen to "… wo suki"!" Surprised by the choice of song but yet excited, the audience cheers again. The VirtNet realm changes to a room that looks suspiciously similar to the Piano Room at Radiant Garden High School. Kira plays the intro on the piano before singing. Kira performs the dance to the song with the piano still next to her during the first strophe. The camera angle changes around her, and the whole scenery changes to an auditorium which once again is very similar to Radiant Garden High School's. She continues to perform the song, with an orchestra playing behind her. The instruments fly in the air and aren't played by any humans. For the refrain, the scenery changes again - to the TIF stage. Kira finishes the performance successfully. "Kira-chan is awesome!" April calls while the audience applauses as well. "Are we going to the after event in VirtNet together too?" "If Mai finally got herself a VirtNet account, yes." Rara laughs. Mai has, and they eventually find themselves logged into a VirtNet realm. Looking out for idols that are present, April soon finds one, and excitedly points into the direction. Mai, Rara and Luca follow the direction, just to see Kira Star. Mai is visibly frightened and shocked. The ending plays. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts